


Really not that Different

by mari681



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angel/Demon AU, M/M, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari681/pseuds/mari681
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why on earth would an angel and a demon be meeting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really not that Different

**Author's Note:**

> Now, this is completely AU/ Has elements from the TV show Supernatural… Set in England. Implied Draco/Harry slash, but nothing is outright said. However, why else would an angel and demon be meeting amicably, and reminiscing about the past?

His silver eyes glimmered in the darkness, the glint of light barely visible to passer-byes. In fact, everyone seemed to not notice that there was even a person in the shadows - if person was the right word.

For he - it - was not a person in the strictest sense of the word. And neither was the one he was waiting for. But neither were they the same thing either.

His teeth glinted as he smiled widely, sensing the presence he was waiting for. Within a breath, the presence materialized next to him.

The silver eyed man smirked, eyes meeting the emerald eyes of his companion. “Finally. Shall we take this elsewhere?”

The emerald-eyed one nodded. “Yes, please. I’ve heard that hunters in this area are more active than normal. The usual?”

“Of course.” Was all the silver-eyed man said, before both disappeared.

~~~

When they re-appeared, they were in a rather comfortably appointed room, one that they were quite obviously familiar with by how quickly they settled themselves into separate chairs.

Finally, after a long minute, the emerald-eyed one spoke, eying the silver. “So, why the meet-up? It has only been ten years since we last saw each other.”

The silver sighed, and shook his head, blond hair following. “My Hadrian. How have you not heard? The bosses are too busy with the Winchesters to care about what we little nuisances do.” He smirked. “I would wager that we could even steal Michaels’  precious sword.”

It was the emerald-eyed - Hadrians’ turn to sigh. “No, Draconius. I refuse to be dragged into another one of your plots. Do you not remember what happened the last time? It is only luck that I haven’t seen Gabriel in millennium, otherwise he would have easily recognized me.”

The blond slouched in his chair, steepling his fingers against his chin to partially hide his smirk. His eyes glinted. “Oh, pish pash. If I remember correctly, it was  your idea to try and corrupt the younglings, my dear.”

Hadrian smirked back, leaning forward in his own chair. “Perhaps, luv. But remember how we met?”

That caused the blond to snort. “Of course I do. Your first flight. And the subsequent parade of dinosaurs into heaven. How could I forget?”

  


((So, have you guessed which is the angel, and which the demon? Admittedly, the angel is more like ‘Loki’ in supernatural, a trickster at heart. And with reason.))

  


  


Several Millennium ago.

  


It was both a duty, and honor, to be the one who watched over and taught the fledglings. He usually adored the chance, the privilege to mold the rare little ones into productive adult angels…

But  this bunch, one in particular, gave him a splitting headache - and to give an archangel a headache was quite an accomplishment.

“Raven! Get back here right this moment.”

The fledgling hovered on the edge of the cloud cover, and stuck his tongue out at the older angel. “Nuh uh! I want to fly. I want to see earth! Father said the dinosaurs’ wouldn’t last till eternity as we do.”

The older one sighed, gathering the other two fledglings under his wings. “Raven, we will go, I swear. Will you come join the others?”

The fledgling sighed, and made as if to settle back down on the cloud. “If you insist, Gabby.”

“I do.” He gritted his teeth. How this little one tried his patience so, he didn’t understand. “And it is Gabriel, little one. Also, remember to avoid your contractions. It is not proper eno…”

Gabriel stopped mid-lecture as the young one flipped backwards over the edge with a mischievous smirk and wave. Why him?

Ignoring the giggles and gasps of the other younglings, he gently - but quickly! - herded them back into the main barracks, sighing in relief as he saw a familiar face. At least  something  was going right. “Eliza! I need you to watch the fledglings for a bit.”

The red-head blinked at the volume of his call - after all, even Gabriel avoided raising his voice inside. Then she did a head count, and smirked at him. “Lost someone?”

Gabriel glared at her. “No. The wind blew him away.” He sighed. “Yes, of course I lost someone. And you know perfectly well who. Our little imp in disguise.”

Eliza flapped her hands at him, even as she gathered the younglings in with her own wings. “Very well. Go retrieve the prodigal son.”

He grumbled at her under his breath, but flew off as soon as he saw that she had the little ones.

~~~

Raven was having a blast. Gabriel was  such a party-pooper. He never let the fledglings wander away from the heavens, much less fly alone. 

Then a gust of wind caught him off guard, and he finally understood  why Gabriel was so protective. It wasn’t only one gust. Once he got thrown off course, he couldn’t right himself. 

And so he ended up falling to earth, and skidding to a stop face-first in the dirt.

It didn’t hurt, but how downright embarrassing would it be if any of his friends saw th…

“Hello!”

Raven looked up with shock. There shouldn’t be anyone here, only dinosaurs. And that wasn’t Gabriels’ voice, and none of his friends. The Enochian was oddly accented.

And, no, that wasn’t any of the fledglings, even if he seemed the right age. None of the ones in heaven had that combination of blond hair and blue eyes. Warily, Raven answered him, standing up. “Hello…”

That caused the other to gasp, and stare at him wide-eyed. “Oh. I didn’t know you were an  angel .”

Raven blinked at him. “Aren’t you?”

The other laughed. “Oh, bless your heart! No, not even close. What  are they teaching you up there? Meg has warned all of us about you.”

Raven cocked his head. “What do you mean? I…”

“Are you simple?” the other asked, face clear of malice, only simple curiosity apparent. “Surely you know what a  demon is.”

Shaking his head, Raven frowned. “No. I didn’t know Father made any other races yet.”

The other shook his head. “Fath… Never you mind.” Then he grinned. “Have you seen the dinosaurs?”

**Author's Note:**

> My head cannon for this is that Gabriel was never meant to be a soldier. Rather, he was meant to be - and was - a teacher, a protector for the fledgling angels… only mentioned in passing. I’m also going with the premise that angels nor demons receive their real, use names until they are given them upon adolescence. And, yes. I’m aware ‘heaven’ isn’t on top of clouds. I’m taking creative license. Just as I’m taking license with forgetting any sort of a semblance of a timeline.  
> Oh! Angels aren’t told about demons until they reach adult-hood, but demons are raised on tales of angels.


End file.
